The Marshfield medical complex is applying for funds from the National Cancer Institute to analyze and develop a long-range plan for a coordinated community-wide cancer network. The Marshfield complex, composed of the Marshfield Medical Foundation, Marshfield Clinic and St. Joseph's Hospital, is endeavoring to examine the available cancer resources and to determine what should optimally be accomplished to improve the range of cancer services, from cancer research to cancer care, for the citizens of central and northern Wisconsin and upper Michigan. The objectives of the planning effort are as follows: a. To develop a long-range plan for the evolving cancer program at the Marshfield medical complex. b. To develop a community outreach program which results in coordinated coomprehensive cancer services for central and northern Wisconsin and upper Michigan. c. To develop research, epidemiological and other studies which will result in greater knowledge of cancer as a disease entity and lead to improved care for the cancer patient.